Weapons by prefix (Borderlands)
Due to the fact that weapons are randomly generated by the names of the prefixes and quality, the stats aren't always accurate. This is a list of the suffixes used on weapons. In addition, while a weapon will usually get a descriptor that matches up with a part on the gun (for example, Spiked and the +150% melee damage handle attachment that goes with it), it is possible for a gun to get a descriptor and then another part that overrides the part associated with that descriptor. The structure of a generated weapon is as such Weapon Name = Manufacturer Tier Model Number Grade Prefix Title; Manufacturer, Model, Prefix, and Title all affect stats of the weapon, Manufacturer Tier is the range of level requirement the weapon falls under, and Model Number affects the base appearance of the weapon. For example, the Jakobs Antique GGN9 XX Long Thunder, Jakobs is the manufacturer, Antique is the Tier, GGN is the Model, 9 is the Model Number, XX is the Material Grade, Long is Prefix, and Thunder is Title. Body types Most gun types have six specific body types available. They determine the gun's prefix, damage, rate of fire, and recoil. Testing has revealed the following: *Body Type 1 guns are more or less "middle of the road" performers. They don't excel anywhere, but they usually don't have any major weaknesses either. *Body Type 2 guns are second best at damage. However, they are also the second worst body type for rate of fire and recoil. *Body Type 3 guns are the worst at damage, but to compensate they have the second best fire rate and the lowest amounts of recoil. *Body Type 4 guns are tied for the best at damage, but are the worst in fire rate and recoil. *Body Type 5 guns are the best guns around - they are tied for highest damage with Body Type 4 and have the best fire rates and second best recoil. Understandably, these guns are also the rarest and least common of the five common body types. *Body Type 6 guns are only found on Tediore weapons that have ammo regeneration. These guns also often have very small magazines. The full effects are currently unknown, but in one gun tested, these guns had damage even higher than Body Type 5 and fire rates similar to Body Type 3. 1 Only for machine pistols. 2 These sniper rifles are semi-automatic and clip based. Manufacturer Tiers Each manufacturer often provides the same weapon in different base quality. When you start the game, you can only drop or buy standard issue weapons. As your character progresses and gains additional levels, more powerful versions of those basic weapons will start to appear. Usually, the main differences between a given weapon from the same manufacturer but from two different tiers are the base damage and the level requirement. You can see the manufacturer's tier by sorting your weapon by brand, either in your inventory or in the shop interface. Manufacturers also do not have a tier listed on any weapon below level requirement 13. Material Grade Material grade naming varies by manufacturer. Values are taken straight from localization files; quotation marks enclose intentionally included (or excluded) space characters. Whether or not material grades have an effect on stats is untested (other than rarity that is), but they do have an effect on the color of the gun. The exception is Maliwan; a better grade improves the chance of elemental effects triggering. Weapon Prefix Weapon Prefix are words that may affect the visuals and the stats. A gun can be without this prefix, generally of the more common weapons (specifically white rarities). This prefix also has some types that are spread amongst most if not all weapons, for example any elemental effect, can be found on all weapons, or cheap/surplus can be found on all weapons, those that are found on two or less (like Double and Sighted) are put into their respective categories. Combat Rifles Rifles *Battle - Overall better stats *Combat - Balanced *Deathly - Increased Damage, Decreased Recoil *Genocide - Best overall stats *Intense - Increased Accuracy *Punishing - Increased Damage *Scoped - Scope (without penalties to other stats) *War - Even better overall stats Machine Guns *Frantic - ? *Glorious - ? *Rowdy - ? *Shattering - +85% Damage *Support - Increased Magazine Pistols General *Double - Fires 2 projectiles at the same time and consumes 2 ammo, reduces accuracy by 11%, reduces damage per projectile by 14%, adds 2 bullets to the clip (might be percentage based clip increase instead) *Fanged - +100% Melee Damage *Sighted - ? *Stabilized - Decreased Recoil Pistols *Bad - Overall better stats *Cruel - Even better overall stats *Nasty - ? *Wicked - Best overall stats Machine Pistols *Cold - ? *Grim - Even better overall stats *Mean - Overall better stats *Vile - Best overall stats Revolvers *Bladed - +100% Melee Damage *Bloody - Increased Damage *Brutal - Overall better stats *Primal - Even better overall stats *Raw - Increased Fire Rate, Lower Accuracy *Savage - Best overall stats *Swift - Increased Fire Rate Rocket Launchers *Big - Overall better stats *Colossal - Best overall stats *Devastating - Increased Damage *Evil - Increased Rate of Fire, Increased Accuracy *Helix - 3 rockets fire in an spiral at once *Massive - Even better overall stats *Recoiless - Decreased Recoil *Spread - Fires a 5 shot burst *Triple - Fires a 3 shot burst Shotguns *Angry - High reload speed? (+44%) *Assault - ? *Fatal - ? *Frenzied - ? *Grievous - ? *Hunter's - Increased Accuracy *Jagged - ? *Lethal - ? *Painful - ? *Raging - ? *Riot - ? *Spiked - +150% Melee Damage *Terrible - Bad ammo count, high zoom/low accuracy? Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifles (General) *Fearsome - Best overall stats *Hard - Overall better stats *Sighted - ? *Solid - Even better overall stats Sniper Rifles (Bolt/Pump Action) *Distant - Increased Accuracy, Reduced Recoil *Heavy - Increased Damage *Long - Increased Accuracy *Rolling - Increased Reload Speed Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifles *Brisk - ? *Deep - Increased Damage *Liquid - Increased Fire Rate *Sober - Increased Accuracy *Vicious - Increased Reload Speed Sub-Machine Guns *Double - Fires 2 projectiles at the same time and consumes 2 ammo *Hostile - Even better overall stats *Malevolent - Best overall stats *Patrol - ? *Relentless - Increased Rate of Fire *Ruthless - Reduced Recoil *Violent - Overall better stats *Twisted - Bullets fire in a spiral pattern Elemental (General) *Blast - Explosive damage, 1-4x *Burning - Incendiary damage, 3x *Caustic - Corrosive Damage, 1-4x *Combustion - Incendiary damage, 4x *Detonating - Explosive damage, 3x *Erupting - Explosive damage, 4x *Flaming - Incendiary damage, 4x *Incendiary - Incendiary damage, 1-4x *Lightning - Shock damage, 3x *Pestilent - Corrosive Damage, 4x *Static - Shock damage, 1-4x *Vitriolic - Corrosive Damage, 3x Weapon Title Weapon Title tells you the series of the weapon and what effects it will have. Any weapon with flavor text is unique to that manufacturer. To know what each flavor text means, go here. Combat Rifles Rifles *Cobra - Burst fire (affect stats also?) *Destroyer - Flavor text ("The destructor has come") Hyperion only *Guardian - Flavor text ("Hold your ground... Forever") Tediore only *Pounder - Semi-Automatic Fire only (1 click fires 1 shot), generally high damage and accuracy, low fire rate and clip size. *Raven - Flavor text ("2 more bullets make all the difference") Dahl only *Rifle - Balanced *Stomper - Small ammo clip, has scope, and does good damage, 3 round burst Machine Guns *Bastard - Flavor text ("TORGUE, Bastard Guns for Bastard People!") Torgue only *Havoc - nice mix of power, ammo count, and accuracy *Machine Gun - Magazine Size +? *Mauler - Higher Damage? *Massacre - ? *Ogre - Flavor text ("Ogre SMASH!") Atlas only *Revolution - Flavor text ("Guns of the Revolution will never fall silent!") Vladof only *S&S Draco - Flavor text ("Dragon Fire!") S&S only Pistols Pistols * Firehawk - Flavor text ("Bring the HEAT!") Maliwan only *Gemini - Flavor text ("Double Whammy.") S&S only *Hornet - Flavor text ("Feel the Sting") Dahl only *Invader - Flavor text ("12 bullets invade your skull") Hyperion only *Lacerator - +200% Melee Damage *Needler - ? *Protector - Flavor text ("Ammo is no longer an issue") Tediore only *Raptor - ? *Rebel - Flavor text ("Never stop shooting!") Vladof only *Repeater - Balanced, closest to default stats *Swatter - ? *Troll - Flavor text ("Pain Heals") Atlas only *Violator - Flavor text ("Your move, Creep.") Torgue only Machine Pistols *Fury - higher rate of fire *Machine Pistol - +20 Magazine Size *Rage - 5 Shot Burst Fire *Reaper - Flavor text ("Slice, Slice") Hyperion only *Thanatos - Flavor text ("Big Tony Says "Hi"") S&S only *Torment - ? *Vengeance - Flavor text ("Vengeance is yours") Vladof only Revolvers *Anaconda - Flavor text ("Long and Strong") Dahl only *Chimera - Flavor text ("A beast of many forms - Fire, Lightning, and Poison") Atlas only *Defiler - Flavor text ("Give Sick") Maliwan only *Equalizer - Flavor text ("Unending Firepower") Tediore only *Justice - Increased Accuracy, Increased Damage *Law - ? *Masher - Multiple projectiles per round. (x7) *Razor - +200% Melee Damage * Revolver - Balanced *Unforgiven - Flavor text ("It's a helluva thing...") Jakobs only *Viper - ? Rocket Launchers *Destructor - ? *Harpoon - ? *Mongol - Flavor text ("Beware the Horde!") Vladof only *Nidhogg - Flavor text ("Death rains from above") Hyperion only *Onslaught - Flavor text ("Artillery Strike!") Dahl only *Rainmaker - Flavor text ("I feel a storm coming") S&S only *Redemption - Flavor text ("Monster Kill!") Torgue only *Rhino - Flavor text ("The Unstoppable Force") Maliwan only *Rocket Launcher - Balanced *Terror - Flavor text ("Mister Jakobs send his regards") Jakobs only Shotguns * Brute - ? * Bulldog - Flavor text ("One Bad Dog!") Dahl only *Butcher - Flavor text ("Ahhh... Fresh meat!") Hyperion only *Carnage - Flavor text ("Holy crap! It shoots rockets!") *Crux - Flavor text ("Bring out your Dead") Maliwan only *Crux - Flavor text ("Cross their heart, hope they die.") S&S only *Death - ? *Defender - Flavor text ("I can do this all day...") Tediore only *Fire - Flavor text ("Have a nice day!") Torgue only *Hammer - Flavor text ("Drop the Hammer!") Vladof only *Hydra - Flavor text ("Five heads of Death") Atlas only *Matador - more damage and projectiles, slower rate of fire? *Scattergun - +2 projectiles fired *Shotgun - Balanced *Shredder - +2 projectiles fired *Striker - Flavor text ("Sniper Rifles are for Chumps.") Jakobs only *Sweeper - low accuracy, high spread? Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifles (General) *Drive - ? *Lance - ? *Sniper - Balanced *Thunder - Lots of damage, smaller clip Sniper Rifles (Bolt/Pump Action only) *Cyclops - Flavor text ("I have you in my eye, sir.") Atlas only *Gamble - Lowered accuracy, 200% Critical Hit Damage (as opposed to 150%) *Hawkeye - ? *Skullsmasher - Flavor text ("Makes their brains hurt") Jakobs only *Surkov - Flavor text ("For the Motherland.") Vladof only *Volcano - Flavor text ("Pele demands a sacrifice!") Maliwan only Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifles *Cobra - Flavor text ("I LIKE IT!") Torgue only *Invader - Flavor text ("BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM") Hyperion only *Nailer - Flavor text ("Thwack!") Dahl only *Orion - Flavor text ("A hunter lives among the stars...") S&S only *Penetrator - Flavor text ("Sniper killer, qu'est-ce que c'est?") Dahl only *Wrath - Always elemental and always x3 Sub-Machine Guns * Anarchy - Fires 3 projectiles for 1 ammo cost, however, you'll never find an Anarchy without a Double accessory, which adds a 4th projectile and increases the ammo cost per shot by 1 (note that an SMG can have a Double accessory without having a visible Double prefix, as the prefix may be overridden by another; for example, a Steel Anarchy would still have a Double accessory and fire 4 bullets at once) *Bitch - Flavor text ("Smack 'em") Hyperion only *Bruiser - Higher damage *Gasher - Flavor text ("Tear it up") Torgue only *Hellfire - Flavor text ("We don't need no water...") Maliwan only *Savior - Flavor text ("Hallelujah") Tediore only *SMG - Balanced *Stinger - Massive fire rate? (+33%, 12.5) Recoil reduction? (+3%) *Thumper - Higher Damage, Lower Fire Rate *Wildcat - Flavor text ("The ultimate in close quarters feline.") Dahl only Notes Category:Hyperion Category:Jakobs Category:S&S Munitions Category:Maliwan Category:Tediore Category:Dahl Category:Torgue Category:Vladof